


enough

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Post-barbecue, David has some thoughts.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: wakeup call
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

The barbecue debacle becomes a sort of wakeup call for David in a myriad of ways.  
\- He thought he wouldn’t need dating apps because he was hoping on Patrick for the long haul - when they hadn’t even talked of a future or _love_ yet.  
\- The thought of a life without Patrick left him feeling splintered - his heart, his soul, and his thoughts at war.  
\- If Patrick could walk away from a decade or more of a relationship without a backward glance, what did that mean for them and their relationship? Would Patrick walk away from David if it got too hard? What about Rose Apothecary?  
\- Was David in this thing more than Patrick? Was David, once again, clinging to something that wasn’t actually there?

These thoughts permeate David’s every breath - they crawl into his dreams and haunt his waking thoughts. 

Would David be enough?

Another wakeup call comes with the first gift. The box of chocolates which are hand picked for David’s palate from a specialty store almost two hours away they had stumbled upon on one of their vendor runs. 

A box of 20 delectable one of a kind treats and David knew. There was more to their story.


End file.
